


In Your Eyes

by shirasade



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete dresses Patrick. Patrick lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Response to 's [boys-helping-each-other-dress meme](http://zarah5.livejournal.com/140756.html). 615 words.

When Pete starts hounding everyone to wear his new Clan line, Patrick has every intention of refusing flat out. He tries to explain to Pete that, unfortunately, his pretty clothes were made for a) teenage girls and b) skinny emo kids, and that, while Patrick would love to help out, he was neither one of those things. As always, however, Pete chooses to ignore everything Patrick says except for the bit where "You think they're pretty? Really, Patrick, really?"

Pete is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, his eyes are wide and happy and his excited smile threatens to split his face in half. Patrick wishes he was a cat person right about now, because Pete reminds him of nothing more than a cute puppy and Patrick cannot kick cute puppies. So he lets Pete drag him into the back of the bus, where all the new clothes are spread out on the bed in messy heaps, and resigns himself to looking as if he dressed himself in the dark and ended up in someone's little sister's closet. Or Pete's closet, for that matter. But then Pete's hands are under his jacket, removing it before Patrick can even start to protest about being "Perfectly able to dress myself, thank you, Pete!"

Pete just grins at him, because "It's more fun this way!" and warm fingers worm themselves under Patrick's t-shirt, and Patrick cannot help but hold his breath a little bit when they skim over his belly. Pete gives him a Look and pulls the t-shirt over Patrick's head without saying anything, knocking his hat off in the process and almost taking his glasses. And while Patrick is flailing helplessly and scrambling to put them back on his nose, Pete drops to his knees and presses a soft open-mouthed kiss to the soft patch of skin right under Patrick's belly button. Patrick forgets to breathe, but Pete is already up again and digging through the piles of clothing. He comes up with what is a surprisingly plain t-shirt and a jacket that has bats all over it but is otherwise perfectly Patrick-sized. Patrick, on the other hand, is still standing there, gaping and trying to ignore the fact that the goosebumps on his arms have little to do with being cold, because Andy likes to walk around shirtless and the bus is therefore nice and toasty.

Without further protest he lets Pete drag the t-shirt over his head and even manages to keep his glasses on this time. Pete's fingers linger again when they reach Patrick's hipbones, and Pete's eyes are soft and warm when he dips inside Patrick's jeans, skimming the top of his boxers. Then he pulls away and helps Patrick put on the jacket, like a butler in an old-fashioned British movie, before picking Patrick's hat up from where it has fallen to the floor. He bends over to do it, and Patrick can't help but rest a hand lightly on the small of Pete's back, where his girl t-shirt has ridden up. Pete stands up and just grins at him, putting the hat back on Patrick's head and tugging some strands of hair out from under its rim, calloused fingertips cool against Patrick's burning cheeks.

He takes a step back and looks Patrick over, head to toe, visibly happy with what he sees, and Patrick can see himself in the mirror over Pete's shoulder and has to admit that "It doesn't look half-bad, Pete", which makes Pete smirk and lean in, dry lips pressing against Patrick's quickly, gently. Patrick opens his mouth and tastes Pete's surprised "Oh!" against his tongue.


End file.
